


It's ok to be different

by DumbassKagehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: On some days Shouyou liked to wear shorts or skirts, tanktops or flowery shirts. On sunny days he loved to go to the park and just sit around, enjoying the scenery.He loved flowers as well, he loved them alot.The only person who knew about this was his best friend, Kageyama Tobio.





	

Shouyou looked on his watch, pouting as it was already passed 12, Tobio was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. He fished his phone out his bag and dialed Tobio's number only to frown as he didn't pick up.  
"I guess I'll just go alone then" He stood up dusting off his polka dotted skirt as he heard someone running, the footsteps coming closer and closer.  
"Shouyou!" Tobio stopped running, bending down to catch his breath "I-I'm sorry I'm late!" Shouyou crossed his arms puffing his cheeks "I've been here for over 40 minutes already Yama"  
Tobio ruffled Shouyou's hair, laughing as he shrieked, batting Tobio's hands away "Don't do that! It took me ages to do my hair" Tobio grinned as he looked at Shouyou, pink polka dotted skirt and a yellow shirt with white flowers on it. Tobio couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at the boy, he braided some parts of his hair. Oh Shouyou, you have no idea how adorable you are  
Shouyou huffed as he looked back up at Tobio, blinking, slowly bringing his hand up to point at him "Why are you smiling like that? It's freaking me out" Tobio blinked, shaking his head "Shut up dumbass! What did you want to do today?" He looks away, grumbling on how stupid Shouyou can be.  
Shouyou beams, grabbing Tobio's hand, lacing their fingers together "Lets just walk around for now" He started walking, tugging Tobio with him, who couldn't stop the blush that started to creep onto his face.   
As they passed a group of boys, Tobio glared at them as he saw them looking at Shouyou, he tightens his grip on Shouyou's hand as one of them made a comment "You've got a cute girlfriend there man" the others started laughing.  
Shouyou looked at them confused, pointing at himself "I'm not a g-" He stopped his sentence as Tobio blocked his view "Lets keep walking Shou" when he saw Shouyou nod he gently tugged on his hand to keep walking  
One of the guys suddenly blocked their path, grinning at Shouyou "Oh we know you're not a girl, but why are you wearing those clothes then? Lost a bet?" he started laughing. "It looks so weird! If you had longer hair you might pass of as girl" Tobio clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. Shouyou's eyes widen, getting teary eyed "I..." He looked down, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Do I really look that weird? He looked up at Tobio, gasping as he saw Tobio's fist making contact to that guy's face.   
"Don't you fucking dare talk to him like that!" Tobio was shaking with anger, pulling Shouyou to his side. "T-tobio, l-lets just go...pl-please" he gently squeezed his other hand.  
Tobio looked down at Shouyou, shocked to see him smiling softly through his tears, dumbass he quickly kissed the top of Shouyou's head. "Lets go, you can run, right?" as soon as he saw Shouyou nod he sprinted off. They both looked back as they heard the guys yelling at them.  
When they were far enough they both sat down on a bench, panting "Are you ok Shou?" he looked to his side when he didn't hear anything, when he wanted to ask again he felt arms wrapped around his waist, he sighed "I know I don't say this enough but you look amazing Shouyou, no matter what you wear" Shouyou stayed quiet, burying his face in Tobio's chest.  
"Today you look extra cute" he smiled as he heard Shouyou whine "You do, it just makes me want to kiss you~" He chuckled, they joked about that alot of times, just laughing it off afterwards but this time Tobio meant it.  
Shouyou sniffed as he slowly pulled back, looking down at Tobio's hand "is your hand ok?" he gently grabbed Tobio's hand, gently blowing on his knuckles before placing a small kiss on them. "I was serious when I said it though" Shouyou looked at him "Serious about what?"  
Tobio cupped Shouyou's face with one hand, smiling softly as Shouyou nuzzled against it "Kissing you, I've been wanting to do that for awhile now" Shouyou slowly opened his eyes, staring at Tobio "Do you like me that much Yamayama~?" he giggled, gasping as Tobio pressed his lips against Shouyou's.  
Tobio watches as Shouyou's eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the kiss, letting out a satisfied hum. Tobio closed his eyes as he pulled Shouyou closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.  
Shouyou gasped, his cheeks turning a dark red, curling his fists in Tobio's shirt, pulling away panting softly. Tobio licked his lips, caressing Shouyou's cheek, shocked to see a tear rolling down his cheek "T-Tobio...." he looked into Tobio's eyes "I-i really hope you're not joking, I've wanted this for so long, you have no idea, I've been in love with you for so long, it hurts, being in love with your bestfriend but not being able to do anything"   
Tobio listened to Shouyou rambling, rubbing his back so that he would breath, he pressed their foreheads together "You don't have to hold back anymore, I'm yours, I've always been yours, Shou" Shouyou lets out a strangled sob, nodding before looking back up with a bright smile, whispering "Mine" Tobio chuckled "yes, yours. Now lets get some icecream and I will buy you your favourite flowers, what do you think?"   
Shouyou nods, smiling happily as he rubs his eyes. He was always lucky to have Tobio as his bestfriend, accepting him for who he is, but now he's his boyfriend and Shouyou couldn't be happier.   
Once they were done eating their icecream, they walked to Shouyou's favourite flowershop hand in hand, Shouyou happily chatting away while Tobio couldn't help but smile at his cute boyfriend.   
He swore to himself to always protect the boy and he won't back out of it. Shouyou was his and he would let everyone know that.


End file.
